


【浩珉】空调房

by kunisuke_homin



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 浩珉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 28





	【浩珉】空调房

【浩珉】空调房（pwp一发完）  
郑允浩X沈昌珉

*为了爽而已切莫考究  
*送给殚精竭虑搞转的榴莲宝宝

沈昌珉结束一局游戏，冷不丁打了个哆嗦。浴室的水声还在响，他赤脚下床去看了眼墙壁上的中央空调显示器，16度，最强风。  
果然。沈昌珉伸手把温度戳了上去，然后跳回床上再开一局。  
郑允浩披着围着毛巾拉开浴室门就感受到了不同寻常的温度，刚洗完澡确实不适宜接触温度太低的空调风，他懒散地擦着头发，坐到床沿。  
“下次别开这么低。”沈昌珉头也不抬。  
“知道了。”下次还这样。  
沈昌珉显然也是这么认为的，他小声嘀咕了句什么，拇指迅猛地划拉着手机屏幕。郑允浩凑过去看了眼，在玩手机游戏方面他和沈昌珉夜是两个极端，相比热衷PVP的沈昌珉，他更喜欢玩单机游戏，而有趣的是现实生活中他们的交际分工又是反过来的。每每想到这些郑允浩都颇觉有趣，仿佛这个弟弟生来就该是他的另一半。  
“昌珉。”  
“嗯？”  
沈昌珉打完一局在等清算界面，听郑允浩喊他反射性地抬头，然后就被堵住嘴唇压倒在柔软的床垫上，郑允浩刚淋完热水的肌肤贴了上来，摩擦中带高了他的体温。郑允浩的吻一如既往地带着不容拒绝的侵略性，沈昌珉一边尽可能保持意志清醒，一边想方设法给自己争取说话的机会。  
“我们还在录节目，”沈昌珉睁圆了眼睛，小声喊着，“隔壁房间有人！”  
郑允浩漫不经心地“嗯”了一声，手下不停地解开他的浴袍腰带，同样压低嗓音在沈昌珉耳边道，“那你叫小声点。”  
男人低沉磁性的声音直接送进了耳蜗，酥麻的感觉顺着脊椎过电般下蹿到尾椎，沈昌珉不可抑制地发出轻微的嘤咛，那是他的身体在欢迎郑允浩的信号。  
结实的大腿轻松顶进大敞的浴袍中间，膝盖暧昧而有技巧地磨蹭着沈昌珉的性器，郑允浩清楚怎样在最短的时间内让他放弃无畏的挣扎缴械投降。被随意丢弃在一边的手机开始频繁震动，沈昌珉知道那是和他联机打游戏的友人在LINE上喊他，但他根本无暇顾及那些，宽厚的大掌在他的后腰来回磨蹭，指节时不时插入臀瓣之间，擦过穴口却不进入，他的腰软的一塌糊涂，又因为郑允浩恶质的逗弄而颤抖。  
“别......明天还有外景......”沈昌珉被弄得难受，手指搭上郑允浩的上臂做着最后的挣扎，可床上的郑允浩比在床下还强势，他珍惜他、体贴他，但不代表他可以拒绝他。  
爱抚变得大力急促起来，郑允浩的唇舌和往常一样留恋在沈昌珉修长的脖颈和深凹的锁骨，不留下痕迹是男人最后的仁慈。久不见光而显得白皙的长腿被捞着分开，涂满润滑剂的手指终于进入正题，沈昌珉闷哼一声，轻不可闻。  
“这就对了，”郑允浩埋在身下人肩颈处，笑道，“小点声。”  
他们对彼此的身体都太过熟悉，尽管因为行程的关系许久没做，沈昌珉干涩的肉穴还是在第一时间湿润起来，愉悦地接纳突入的手指，郑允浩带着薄茧的手抚慰着沈昌珉早已抬头的性器，前端的小口渐渐吐出粘液。  
沈昌珉的喘息变得粗重起来，郑允浩支起身子又吻了上去。他很喜欢亲吻沈昌珉的嘴唇，确切的说，是亲咬，尖锐的犬齿细细搓揉过丰润的唇瓣，平日里浅色的嘴唇会变得像娇花一般红艳，再用舌尖撬开合拢的贝齿在口腔里搅弄出色情的水渍声，沈昌珉那双被所有人赞誉的漂亮眼睛会变得迷蒙而潋滟，无辜和勾引完美地揉淬在一起，和郑允浩的身影一块儿盛在他水波盈盈的眼底。  
这样的风情郑允浩见过无数次，和聚光灯下湿着头发冲他粲然一笑一样，都能逼得他下腹发紧。不同的是在舞台上他得忍，而现在，大可不必。  
沈昌珉的腿被拉高架在宽阔的肩膀上，郑允浩双手兜住他的臀往内里挤压，灼热硬挺的性器杵在臀缝之间。沈昌珉的臀肉并不算多，却十分好揉，郑允浩的性器被软肉半包裹着，潮湿的肉穴早就打开，硕大的龟头可以轻而易举地戳进去，但郑允浩并不着急，他缓慢地前后磨蹭着，把逗弄和折磨的恶趣味发挥到极致。沈昌珉自然知道他在想什么，一手捂着嘴抬眼瞪他，悬空的腰肢和大开的双腿让他的警告毫无威慑力。  
“快点——”沈昌珉撤开手，尽可能的压低声音，还没收进的尾音被凶狠的顶弄撞散，他不能自主地发出绵长的叹息，满足的，如愿的。  
郑允浩是支配者、征服者，节目中的撒娇也好，舞台上的假装M也罢，侵略的基因隽刻在他的骨血中，然而能窥见到这一点的人并不多，当摄像头关闭，窗帘拉紧，蛰伏在黑暗中的雄狮会懒散地打着哈欠起身，甩着钢鞭般的尾巴，优雅地巡视自己的领地。至于这头灵动漂亮的鹿，他不介意枝理完美的鹿角玩笑般地拱着自己，因为只要他想，身形矫健的雄鹿会乖觉地半卧在地，由他舔舐柔软的肚皮。  
因为他是他的，生来就是。  
灼热粗长的性器在湿软的肉穴中抽插律动，安静的房间除了空调运转的声音，只能听见轻微却色情的水渍生，沈昌珉捣着自己的嘴，竭尽全力不让突破喉头的呻吟泄露出来，他面色潮红、极力隐忍的样子却让郑允浩十分受用，捣弄的速度又快了一些，沈昌珉呜咽地蜷缩起身子，扛在郑允浩肩头的腿在颠簸中滑落下去，郑允浩曲起手臂及时地捞住他，忍住射精的欲望抽出性器，同时将他翻了个面，提起腰臀再次凶猛地撞进去。  
突变的体位让男人的茎具捅到了更深的地方，沈昌珉猝不及防惊叫出声，随即把脸埋进松软的枕头阻止自己再发出什么让隔壁敲墙的声音。  
“嗯？”郑允浩附身，下身顶弄的力度却一点没减，“叫太大声会被听到的哦。”  
那你就快点结束！下腹同样紧绷的沈昌珉斜过眼，郑允浩啄了啄他发红的眼梢，大掌掐住精瘦的腰肢，居高临下，摧城略地。  
沈昌珉上半身趴在雪白的被单里，手指无力地揪着枕头，腰腹处悬空，腰肢下榻，臀部翘起，纤薄的蝴蝶骨轻轻颤抖，振翅欲飞，完全驯服的姿态极大取悦了身上的男人，他毫不吝啬地将愉悦感分享给他，肉体撞击的节奏越来越快，交合处打出了白沫，爱液顺着大腿内侧滴落，床单上濡湿一片。巨大的快感冲击让沈昌珉强撑这的膝盖终于支撑不住滑了下去，郑允浩顺势将他钉在床上，一手箍住他的腰，一手捂住他的嘴，咆哮的性器在湿软紧致的肉穴中辗转碾压，一寸寸，一点点，要命地折磨人。  
沈昌珉终于受不住了，带着哭腔的声音被大手紧紧捂住，男人宽大的身型笼住他，他被完全包裹，被完全侵入，被完全占有。  
太阳神追逐上戴花的少年，十指相触时绽放无限的光明与爱意，春天为此盛开。  
沈昌珉被射得满满当当，双眸涣散地趴在枕头里，靥足的雄狮懒懒地舔着他的后颈，发出满足的低吼。

澡又白洗，明天还有外景，刚才的动静会不会被隔壁听见，半晌理智回笼的沈昌珉愤怒地挥拳表示抗议，却被郑允浩拢住拳头，在凸起的指节上亲了一口。  
浴室再次升腾起迷蒙的热气，还在迁怒的沈昌珉关上淋浴间的门，并没有和罪魁祸首一块儿洗的意思。郑允浩勾起唇角，披上浴袍出来，走过中央空调液晶屏的时候顿了顿，并没有和往常一样把温度调回去。  
昌珉说的对，洗完澡出来温度太低，容易感冒。

FIN


End file.
